take your dad to work day
by criminal witch
Summary: Le B.A.U. est chargé du dossier d'un anonyme, qui frappe des hommes à mort et disperse des morceaux de leur cœur autour d'eux. William Reid s'invite pendant l'enquête, et refuse de partir sans avoir pu discuter avec son fils.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE YOUR DAD TO WORK DAY**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière.

Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**. Il a donné son accord pour cette traduction et je l'en remercie. S'il venait à changer d'avis et à s'opposer à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic. Sinon, je compte la traduire entièrement (9 chapitres). Les chapitres sont longs alors, pour ne pas écrire n'importe quoi, je risque de prendre du temps à les traduire. C'est une question de respect envers les lecteurs, qui ne veulent pas lire n'importe quoi, et envers l'auteur, qui a rédigé une excellente fic et ne mérite pas de la voir piétiner. Je sollicite votre compréhension et vous assure que je ferais au plus rapide. MERCI.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent que ma précédente traduction était une fic humoristique. Ici, il s'agira plutôt d'une fic dramatique, mais qui vaut la peine d'être lue. Cela dit, le personnage principal étant Reid, je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment objective ;-)))

DESOLEE POUR L'ATTENTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce chapitre était long et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur … :-((

Rated : T. crime/drama

Résumé : Le B.A.U. est chargé du dossier d'un anonyme, qui frappe des hommes à mort et disperse des morceaux de leur cœur autour d'eux. William Reid s'invite pendant l'enquête, et refuse de partir sans avoir pu discuter avec son fils.

**Chapitre 1 : Eat Your Heart Out -_or-_ Why We Should Think These Things Through**

* * *

_Fathers should be neither seen nor heard. That's the only proper basis for family life._

_~Oscar Wilde_

William Reid promène son regard sur l'ensemble des bureaux, où les employés semblent débordés, en se sentant complètement déplacé. Il ne s'était pas vraiment autorisé à penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à maintenant. Et plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que prendre une semaine de congés et s'envoler à travers le pays pour surprendre son fils au siège du F.B.I. à Quantico était un plan fou. Cependant, réfléchir avant d'agir n'avait jamais été son point fort. C'était trop tard maintenant, de toute façon ; il ferait aussi bien de trouver son fils et gérer le choc initial tout de suite. « Excusez-moi », il interpelle un agent au passage, « Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le Docteur Spencer Reid ? ».

La femme le regarde de haut en bas, puis se tourne pour désigner un espace de travail. « Son bureau est là-bas, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé. Vous pouvez entrer et l'attendre si vous le désirez. » lui répond-elle poliment.

« Ah – bien sur, merci. » William avance en direction du bureau de son fils.

Aucun des autres bureaux n'étaient occupés. Il est un peu tôt, pense-t-il. Cependant, d'après ses souvenirs, s'ils étaient corrects, Spencer avait toujours aimé être ponctuel, voire même en avance. William s'appuie contre le bureau, tripote son laisser-passer de visiteur nerveusement et jette de fréquents regards aux alentours. Bien qu'il refrène l'envie pressante de fouiller dans les affaires de son fils, il s'accorde à penser qu'on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir d'observer ce qui est à sa vue.

Le bureau était encombré, mais d'une façon organisée. Il y avait deux piles de dossiers, probablement relatif à des enquêtes en cours, suppose William. Un coin du meuble était surchargé de bouquins, ce qui ne le surprend pas le moins du monde. Il y avait différents objets, qu'on peut s'attendre à trouver sur le bureau d'un employé du gouvernement : papiers, rayonnages de dossiers, set de bureau, agrafeuse ; mais quelque chose attire l'attention de William au bout du bureau. Deux petits cadres photos argentés. Sur la première photo se trouvait Spencer en compagnie de deux hommes, que William reconnait, et de quatre personnes inconnues. Il suppose, qu'il s'agit des autres membres du B.A.U.. L'autre photo représentait Diana.

William sourit avec un regard songeur et triste en regardant la photo, tend la main pour la toucher puis se rattrape à la dernière seconde. Elle avait l'air si heureuse sur la photographie. Elle était assise à une table avec un livre, mais elle regardait l'objectif. Il semblait qu'elle riait. Cela devait être Spencer qui avait pris la photo ; il était le seul, qui pouvait faire réellement rire Diana. Cependant, William est soudainement tiré de sa rêverie par une voix inattendue surgissant dans son dos.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je vous être utile ? » la voix lui est pleinement familière et William sait qu'il est temps de faire face à son fils.

Toutefois, alors qu'il se retourne, il n'est certainement pas préparé à ce qu'il voit. Son fils s'appuie lourdement sur une _canne_. « Spencer, que s'est-il passé ? » se surprend à s'exclamer William.

Le visage de son fils passe du choc à la colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffle-t-il, en ignorant la question de William.

« Je-euh... » William s'aperçoit qu'il a tout à coup oublié ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à Spencer. « Surprise ? »

Les yeux de Spencer se rétrécissent alors qu'il réduit rapidement la distance, qui le sépare de son père – plus rapidement que ce que William aurait estimé possible avec une canne. Spencer jette son sac au sol et tape de sa canne le bras de la chaise, puis se détourne de William. « Viens avec moi. » dit-il calmement, se détournant vers une porte située sur le côté de son bureau.

William le suit sans un mot, en observant son fils faire les cent pas avec difficultés. Cependant, il se dit qu'un avis médical ne serait pas particulièrement apprécié à ce moment précis. Il entre dans la pièce vide et Spencer ferme la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Reid ne parvenait pas à y croire. Comment son père avait osé surgir comme ça de n'importe où? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il ne voulait rien n'avoir à faire avec lui ? Ou simplement combien de dommages il avait causé en disparaissant ? Reid laisse échapper un soupir, jette ses affaires à côté de son bureau et dit à son père de le suivre. Il ne veut pas perdre son sang froid, mais si cela vient à se produire, il ne veut pas le faire à la vue de tous.

Il boite jusqu'à un bureau vide, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe ; de toutes les journées où sa blessure pouvait se faire remarquer... Il claque la porte derrière William et s'appuie contre elle. Il jette un œil en direction de son père et attend que l'homme se mette à parler. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais ... » dit finalement William.

Comme Reid ne répond pas, William continue « Je-cela ne me semblait pas bien, de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient à Vegas. Je voulais une chance de t'expliquer... mettre les choses à plat. »

« Tu t'es déjà expliqué. » répond Reid froidement.

« Je voulais aussi une chance de te connaître, et peut-être de passer du temps avec toi. » Dit William calmement, déjà persuadé de ce que sera la réponse de son fils.

« Tu as eu 18 ans pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi, mais tu l'as gaspillé. Honnêtement, je me fiche de ce que tu veux. Cette fois, je fais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, c'est retourner travailler et que tu retournes à Las Vegas et que tu me laisses tranquille. Juste comme la dernière fois. »lui rétorque Reid, la rage qu'il avait réprimée pendant tant d'années perçant dans sa voix.

William ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Reid a déjà ouvert la porte et est en train de se précipiter dehors, en heurtant presque Emily au passage. Reid tourne son attention vers elle, mais quand il réalise de qui il s'agit, son expression s'adoucit. « Désolé. » murmure-t-il avant de se diriger vers son poste de travail.

Emily regarde Reid s'éloigner, déroutée. Elle n'avait vu le jeune génie aussi en colère qu'une seule fois auparavant. Elle se tourne vers la pièce qu'il vient de quitter et voit qu'il y a un homme, qui se tient là. Il est grand, mince et semble avoir dans la cinquantaine. Il lui semble incroyablement familier.

En essayant de se défaire de l'impression qu'elle connait cet homme, figé, dans cette pièce, elle poursuit son chemin vers son bureau pour déposer ses affaires et découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec Reid. Elle trouve son jeune ami assis à son poste, en train de regarder furieusement un dossier d'enquête comme s'il l'avait personnellement insulté. Jetant un coup d'œil à Morgan, qui était arrivé peu de temps avant elle, elle s'aperçoit que son collègue est justement aussi confus qu'elle ne l'est. Cependant, alors que l'homme aperçu précédemment s'aventurait jusqu'à leur espace de travail, il semblait que lumière allait être faite.

Reid ignore ouvertement William, mais aussitôt que Morgan le voit, une expression de surprise s'installe sur son visage. « Ah – agent Morgan. » William salue le profiler discrètement.

La tension dans la pièce s'accroit soudainement quand le regard de Morgan vire à la colère. Reid a également l'air furieux mais est complètement concentré sur les papiers sous ses yeux. Emily est encore confuse, elle promène son regard de Morgan, à Reid puis William, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, et ainsi de suite. Il semblait que la tension comme le silence allaient durer une éternité, mais JJ surgit soudain au sein du groupe. « Nous avons une affaire, c'est plutôt moche et – et j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? » demande JJ, en regardant chacun alternativement.

Reid se lève brusquement, saisit sa canne et se dirige vers la salle de réunion. JJ se tourne pour le voir s'éloigner avant de demander, lorsqu'il est hors d'écoute « Que se passe-t-il avec Reid ? »

Emily guette Morgan en attente d'une réponse, il semblait comprendre le déroulement des évènements. Après un moment, il se met à parler. « Ceci » Morgan fait un geste en direction de William, le regard toujours furibond, « est Willliam Reid. »

Sur cette annonce, Morgan s'en va. JJ et Emily observent William avec surprise pendant un moment avant de quitter, elles aussi, l'espace commun de travail. William les regarde tous disparaître dans la salle de réunion puis s'effondre sur le siège de Reid. _Cela aurait pu être mieux..._

* * *

Hotch et Rossi s'étaient déjà assis autour de la table ronde quand Reid entre dans la pièce d'un air dédaigneux, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi courroucé. En échangeant des regards avec Rossi, Hotch était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Morgan entre à son tour, n'ayant pas l'air plus heureux. Il est suivi de près par JJ et Emily, qui n'ont pas l'air ravi, elles non plus.

Morgan et Prentiss s'assoient à table avec Reid, Hotch et Rossi, et JJ prend place devant l'écran. En jetant un regard sur les visages de ses subordonnées, et apercevant un panel d'émotions de la colère au désappointement, Hotch ressent le besoin d'intervenir « Que se passe-t-il? »

Personne ne parle pendant une longue minute, mais alors Reid lève sa main et désigne du doigt l'espace commun de travail. Hotch et Rossi se tournent pour regarder et voit William assis au bureau de Reid. Les sourcils de Hotch se rejoignent, indiquant sa confusion, mais Rossi hoche légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension. « William Reid. »

Le regard de Hotch revient brusquement sur Reid. Il se souvenait de la manière, dont le jugement de Reid avait été _brouillé_ la dernière fois, que son père avait été impliqué ; pas que Hotch ne le blâme vraiment. « Vas-tu être capable de te concentrer sur ce dossier ? » demande-t-il au jeune homme.

Reid acquiesce de la tête doucement, sans rencontrer le regard de Hotch. « Reid », dit Hotch plus durement.

« Tout ira bien ! » répond Reid, mordant.

Plus personne ne dit rien, surpris par le ton tranchant du jeune profiler. « Je suis désolé. Tout se passera bien. » dit Reid plus gentiment. « Il part bientôt, de toute façon ».

Après un moment, Hotch hoche la tête et se tourne vers JJ, l'encourageant à commencer la réunion. Cependant, avant que JJ ait la chance de dire un mot, Garcia fait une entrée remarquée, son ordinateur portable dans les bras. « Je suis vraiment désolée, mes bébés m'ont causé quelques problèmes, mais j'ai usé de ma magie sur eux et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont de retour et prêt à traquer notre dernier malade. » dit-elle d'un trait, en s'asseyant à table et en ouvrant son ordinateur.

JJ sourit un peu à la technicienne avant de passer instantanément en mode briefing. « Il y a eu trois meurtres tout près d'ici à D.C.. Le premier a eu lieu il y a deux semaines et le second exactement une semaine plus tard. Le troisième est survenu plus tôt ce matin, c'est la raison pour laquelle le commissaire a immédiatement fait appel à nous. » JJ affiche deux images à l'écran.

Les deux hommes figurant sur les photographies se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux et des yeux sombres. Ils étaient tous les deux maigres et portaient des lunettes. Ils semblaient avoir une petite trentaine d'années.

En pointant la première photo, JJ commence à expliquer. « La première victime, Marcus Whitman, a été trouvé battu à mort un Vendredi matin dans une allée d'un quartier mal famé pas loin d'ici. La deuxième victime, Daren Lorry, n'est jamais rentré chez lui jeudi dernier, et a été trouvé mort le matin suivant à un bloc de la scène de crime du premier meurtre. La victime de ce matin n'a pas encore été identifiée, mais il a été trouvé devant les urgences d'un petit hôpital près des deux autres lieux de découverte des corps ».

« Les urgences ? »demande Rossi, un peu confus. « un signe de remords? »

« Ah-non, je ne pense pas. Il était définitivement mort quand il a été abandonné là-bas » leur dit JJ. « et il existe des preuves selon lesquelles, alors que la première victime a été tuée dans l'allée, les deux dernières ont été tuées ailleurs puis abandonnées dans la rue. »

« Il continue à abandonner les corps dans des endroits de plus en plus dangereux. Il évolue vraiment rapidement. » observe Hotch.

« Y a-t-il un autre lien entre les meurtres, autre que l'apparence et la cause de la mort ? » demande Morgan.

« Deux choses... les cœurs de chaque victime ont été excisés, coupés en pièces et laissés éparpillés autour des victimes ». JJ affiche deux nouvelles images à l'écran.

Les photographies représentent les deux premières victimes, poitrine ouverte et des morceaux ensanglantés de ce qui avait dû être leur cœur autour d'eux. Garcia éloigne rapidement ses yeux de l'écran ; ce n'était pas son travail de regarder des choses comme ça. Les yeux des autres s'écarquillent légèrement. Reid se ressaisit en premier, et détourne le regard en direction de ses collègues. « Le cœur est vraiment symbolique. Dans la plupart des cas, quand le cœur est prélevé, c'est une indication de cannibalisme ou de crime rituel, mais dans ce cas précis, le cœur est rendu à la victime en pièces... »

« Un signe évident de colère. » dit Emily.

« Peut-être pour symboliser un cœur brisé ? » suggère Rossi.

« Quel est l'autre lien ? » demande Hotch JJ.

« Un morceau de papier a été trouvé enfoncé dans la main de chaque victime. _Voilà_ ce qu'ils disent tous. » JJ met à l'écran une dernière photographie, qui représente un bout de papier froissé avec un message griffonné en travers.

« Ne pas entendre ou ne pas voir le père est la seule base solide de la vie familiale. » lit Reid à haute voix. « C'est d'Oscar Wilde ».

Tous lancent des regards plutôt éloquents au jeune génie. L'ironie de la situation n'avait échappé à personne. Reid remue inconfortablement sur son siège jusqu'à ca que Hotch brise le lourd silence. « OK, Morgan, Rossi, vous examinez la première scène de crime. Prentiss et Reid, vous deux vous occupez de la seconde. JJ, toi et moi, nous allons rencontrer le commissaire sur la scène de crime de ce matin. »

« Je commence à creuser dans la vie des victimes un et deux et je vois si je peux trouver d'autres similitudes. » annonce Garcia d'une voix carillonnante.

« Bien. Allons-y. » dit Hotch, en quittant la table.

En suivant les ordres, le reste de l'équipe se lève et quitte la salle.

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

Laissez-moi quelques commentaires, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Quelques reviews, please.


	2. Chapitre 2

**TAKE YOUR DAD TO WORK DAY**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc. Pas même Spencer, sniff ...**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière.

Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**. Il a donné son accord pour cette traduction et je l'en remercie. S'il venait à changer d'avis et à s'opposer à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic.

**Chapitre 2 : Les scènes de crimes parlent ou Les forces de Police du District adorent le B.A.U. :**

Rossi et Morgan arrivent sur la première scène de crime, qui est dans une allée située derrière un__bar du coin, juste après l'officier, qui a été envoyé pour les rencontrer. « Vous devez être les agents Rossi et Morgan, c'est ça ? » demande l'officier, survolté, et il continue sans attendre la réponse. « Super ! Je travaille dans ce District depuis un an et je n'avais jamais rencontré d'agents du FBI avant. Je suis l'officier Josef Burns ; vous pouvez m'appeler Joe, comme tout le monde. »

Morgan et Rossi serrent la main du jeune officier éxcité. Il a un visage et une attitude amicale, une masse de cheveux blonds, courts et lisses sous sa casquette. « OK, là-bas, il y a l'endroit où le corps a été trouvé. C'était assez horrible. Mais j'imagine que vous autres, les gars, vous êtes habitués à ce genre de choses. » Joe tend le dossier, qu'il tient entre ses mains, à Rossi et mène les deux agents derrière le vieux building. « On a trouvé le corps juste ici. »

« On ? » l'interroge Morgan, en levant les yeux du dossier, qu'il lisait au dessus de l'épaule de Rossi.

« Mon partenaire et moi avons été parmi les premiers à répondre à l'appel. » répond Joe. « Ce n'était pas mon premier homicide, mais c'était définitivement la chose la plus sanglante que j'avais jamais vu au boulot. »

« Des dossiers comme ça sont difficiles pour tout le monde_**. » **_Rossi donne le fichier d'enquête à Morgan et avance vers l'endroit où se trouve Joe. « Pourquoi ne pas nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Nous avons eu un appel, vers 7h30 du matin, à propos d'une femme, qui a trouvé un homme mort dans une allée. Nous étions à un bloc d'ici et nous sommes intervenus les premiers. La femme, qui l'a trouvé, est la propriétaire de ce bar. Elle est sortie pour fumer une cigarette et a trouvé le corps. Il était étendu là, » Joe pointe un doigt en direction d'un bout de trottoir. « avec ce morceau de papier dans la main et son torse entrouvert comme – euh, son cœur éparpillé partout sur le sol... »

Les deux agents notent, que le jeune officier frissonne légèrement mais il ne disent pas un mot ; vous ne vous habituez jamais à des visions d'horreur comme celles-là. Ils n'enviaient définitivement pas Hotch et JJ sur la scène de crime la plus récente.

« Cet endroit-là, c'est surement celui, où il a découpé le cœur. » dit Morgan, en désignant une image du dossier.

« Alors, le premier meurtre a lieu sur place, mais pas les deux derniers. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer de méthode ? » S'interroge Rossi.

« Peut-être a-t-il failli être surpris. L'heure de la mort se situe vers minuit. Des gens sortent encore à cette heure-là. » suggère Morgan.

« Peut-être. » concède Rossi, puis il se tourne vers Joe. « Nous aimerions parler avec la femme, qui a trouvé le corps ; la propriétaire du bar. »

Joe, qui avait écouté le raisonnement de Rossi et Morgan avec admiration, revient à la réalité. « Bien sur, elle a déclaré rester sur place ce matin. Retournons devant. » Joe mène la marche jusqu'à l'avant du bâtiment, altéré par le temps, et toque à la porte.

La porte s'ouvre presque instantanément pour révéler une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle est petite mais bien bâtie, ses cheveux châtains foncés sont retenus par une pince. Elle arbore un regard sévère, mais ses yeux trahissent sa gentillesse. « Bonjour, Joe. Je suis contente de te revoir, étant donné que cette fois, tu ne viens pas dévaliser mon bar. » plaisante la propriétaire, en souriant au jeune policier, après avoir, de toute évidence, développé une sorte de relation avec lui, au cours de l'enquête. « Et je vois que tu as amené des amis. »

« Agents David Rossi et Derek Morgan. » les présente Rossi. « Nous voulons vous poser quelques questions à propos du meurtre, qui a eu lieu derrière votre bar. »

« Mary Borden. » se présente la femme. « Bien, ne restez pas là, entrez. »

Rossi, Morgan et Joe suivent Mary alors qu'elle contourne les tables et se place derrière le bar. « Puis-je vous offrir quelques chose à boire pendant que nous parlons, les garçons ? » demande-t-elle, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

« Nous sommes en service, Mary. » lui rappelle Joe.

« Je sais ça, espèce d'idiot, j'ai servi suffisamment d'uniformes pour savoir que vous ne pouvez pas boire d'alcool pendant le travail. » Mary réprimande le jeune agent.

« C'est gentil mais non merci. » lui dit Morgan. « Pouvez-vous nous raconter la matinée où vous avez trouvé Marcus Whitman derrière votre bar , »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis venue tôt ce matin-là pour faire un peu de nettoyage à l'intérieur. Après une demi-heure, je suis ressortie pour fumer une cigarette et il était là, battu et ensanglanté. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. On ne peut pas oublier quelque chose comme ça... » Mary se perd un peu dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous levée plus tôt ce matin-là ? »

« Je suis insomniaque. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. C'est pas la vue de cette homme, qui va améliorer la qualité de mon sommeil, d'ailleurs. »

« Y aurait-il une raison quelconque, pour laquelle il aurait pu être là ? » lui demande Morgan, lui aussi accoudé au comptoir.

« Et bien, il était au bar cette nuit-là. Quand quelques clients deviennent trop soûls ou brutaux, j'ai un barman, qui les met dehors pour leur rafraîchir les idées. »

« Le barman a-t-il viré quelqu'un d'autre ce soir-là ? » demande Morgan.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas derrière son dos toute la nuit. Elle n'a mentionnée personne, en tout cas. »

« Qui jouait les videurs la nuit du meurtre ? » demande cette fois Rossi.

« Tanner Reeves. Je peux vous donner ses coordonnées si vous voulez. »

« Ce serait gentil. » lui répond Rossi.

Mary disparaît derrière une porte à l'arrière du bar et revient une minute plus tard avec une feuille de papier à la main. « Voilà ses coordonnées. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, les garçons ? » leur demande-t-elle, à nouveau appuyée sur le comptoir.

« Non, Madame, merci de nous avoir accorder du temps. » conclut Morgan, se dirigeant vers la porte avec Joe et Rossi.

« Quand tu veux, mon mignon. » Mary leur fait un clin d'œil, au moment où ils passent la porte.

« Elle est gentille. » dit Rossi, en baissant les yeux sur le papier, qu'il tient dans sa main. Morgan rit et sourit légèrement à Joe.

« En fait, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de quelque chose, je pense que je vais vous laisser retourner à vos investigations. » dit Joe, en les saluant de la main en remontant dans son Cruiser, ce qui rappelait un peu aux deux agents leur génie préféré.

« Merci, Joe. » répond Morgan, alors que Rossi et lui montent dans leur SUV et retournent au quartier général.

Pendant ce temps, au moment où Morgan et Rossi se présentent à Joe, Prentiss et Reid stationnent sur un parking adjacent à la rue de la deuxième scène de crime, quelques rues plus loin.

En retirant les clefs du contact, Emily lance un regard en coin vers Reid. Il a été silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Il est de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur, mais elle sait que, depuis sa mauvaise passe avec la drogue, il n'a plus essayé de défouler sa colère sur n'importe qui, surtout elle. Cependant, toute pensée relative à Reid sort de son esprit quand ils descendent du véhicule et rencontrent l'officier envoyé pour les accueillir. « Vous êtes les deux agents du FBI ? » demande la femme avec brusquerie.

Elle est plutôt mignonne, avec des cheveux pourpres remontés en une queue de cheval et des yeux marrons chaleureux. Elle fait à peu près la même taille qu'Emily et a une attitude simple mais alerte.

« Oui, je suis l'agent Emily Prentiss et voici le Docteur Spencer Reid. »

« Sheila Dobbs. » se présente l'officier, puis elle se tourne vers Reid. « Vous n'êtes pas un agent du FBI ? »

« Si. » lui assure Reid.

« Mais elle a dit ... »

« Agent spécial Docteur Spencer Reid. » la coupe Reid, en commençant à rougir.

Dobbs hausse les sourcils ; elle a l'air impressionné. « Alors, vous avez été en faculté de Médecine ? »

« Ah, non, ce sont des-euh... doctorats... trois en fait. » le visage de Reid est presque complètement rouge à ce stade.

Dobbs a l'air sur le point de se lancer dans une autres série de questions quand Emily intervient. « Euh- peut-être pourriez-vous nous montrer la scène de crime ? »

« Oh ! Bien sur. » les manières brusques de Dobbs reviennent alors qu'elle fait de son mieux pour dissimuler son propre rougissement.

Elle tend le dossier à Emily et traverse la rue, les deux agents sur ses talons. « Le corps était abandonné là-bas. » Elle désigne de la main un endroit sur le trottoir, en face d'un distributeur automatique de billets.

« Il déplace le corps devant une caméra ? C'est une progression énorme par rapport à l'abandon dans une ruelle. » dit Emily.

« Il doit vouloir plus d'attention. Les messages, découper le cœur, ces démarches superflues sont un appel. » Reid se tourne vers Dobbs. « Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de la vidéo surveillance du guichet automatique ? »

« Non, mais je peux vous procurer la vidéo, si vous voulez. Nous avons pu manquer quelque chose. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre technicienne sera capable de l'obtenir beaucoup plus rapidement. » assure Emily à la policière, tandis que Reid sort son téléphone et presse la touche d'appel rapide de Garcia.

« Bienvenue à la Fontaine de la Connaissance. Étanchez votre soif, jeune explorateur. » le salue Garcia, toujours excentrique, à travers le téléphone.

« Hé, Garcia, peux-tu obtenir l'enregistrement de la vidéo surveillance d'une caméra de sécurité d'un distributeur automatique de billets sur Victoria Street à la date de Vendredi dernier, au matin ? » demande Reid, déjà sûr de la réponse.

« Tu parles, mon mignon, donne-moi … deux … secondes... » Reid peut l'entendre taper rapidement sur son clavier alors qu'il attend. « Je l'ai ! »

Au lieu de souligner que cela avait pris plus de deux secondes, Reid appuie sur le bouton du haut-parleur et tend le téléphone de telle sorte qu'Emily puisse aussi entendre la conversation. « Quel moment devons-nous examiner précisément ? » demande Garcia à travers le téléphone.

Reid parcourt des yeux le rapport, qu'il a échangé contre son téléphone portable avec Emily avant de répondre. « aux alentours de 7h du matin. »

« Okay... ouaouh. Ce malade traîne le corps droit dans le champs de la caméra. Il est penché de telle manière qu'on ne peut pas voir son visage ou avoir une bonne estimation de sa taille et – Oh mon Dieu! »

« Quel est le problème ? » demande Emily avec inquiétude.

Les deux fédéraux entendent un clic alors que Garcia met la vidéo en pause. « Il était en train d'éparpiller des morceaux de cœur autour du corps. » l'informaticienne semblait complètement dégouté.

Reid grimace. « Désolé, Garcia, je ... »

Garcia coupe Reid au milieu de ses excuses, « Pas d'inquiétudes, docteur, assure-toi juste d'attraper ce taré. C'est tout pour l'instant ? »

« Oui, ce sera tout, merci. » lui répond Reid.

« Oh! J'oubliais, tu sais que tu as un visiteur, qui rôde autour de ton bureau, Reid ? » demande Garcia, alors qu'Emily est sur le point de mettre fin à l'appel.

Reid fronce les sourcils, ses yeux s'obscurcissant. « contente-toi de l'ignorer, Garcia, il va s'en aller. » Sa voix était devenue froide.

Avant que Garcia ou Emily ait une chance de répondre, le jeune génie s'éloigne pour poser à Dobbs quelques questions supplémentaires. « Oookay... cela sonnait comme Reid mais ça ne pouvait certainement pas être le doux génie, que nous connaissons. » dit Garcia.

Emily coupe le haut-parleur du téléphone et le met à son oreille. « Garcia, c'est William Reid. »

« William Reid comme... »

« le père de Reid, oui. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais... tu n'as pas le sentiment que cette enquête va être longue ? » demande Emily à la technicienne, en jetant des coups d'œil à son collègue avec circonspection.

JJ et Hotch s'arrêtent devant la salle d'urgence du petit hôpital, à quelques rues des précédentes scènes de crime, et qui est au centre du terrain des activités criminelles du meurtrier. Des enquêteurs s'agitent, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des bandes jaunes barrant l'accès à la scène de crime, et autour de plusieurs docteurs et infirmières. Tandis qu'ils approchent des lieux, un__homme, dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus brillants accourent vers eux. « Bonjour, je suis le détective Paul Hart. Vous êtes du B.A.U., c'est ça ? »

« Oui, détective Hart, je suis l'agent Jareau. Nous avons discuté ensemble plus tôt ce matin. » JJ sert la main tendue du détective. « Voici notre chef d'unité, Aaron Hotchner. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Mais je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Nous avons un tas de portrait robot et ils mènent tous à des impasses. Je suis stupéfait. »

« Qu'avez vous trouver jusqu'ici ? » demande Hotch.

« Un tas de fausses pistes, » soupire Hart. « aux environs de 8h00 ce matin, quelqu'un a finalement remarqué ce type là-bas et nous a appelés. C'est le même M.O.. Tabassé à mort, ouvert au moyen d'une tenaille, le cœur éparpillé autour de lui. Personne n'a rien vu, il n'a laissé aucune preuve médico-légale ; nous ne savons même où il a obtenu la tenaile. »

« Avez-vous identifié la victime ? » l'interroge Hotch, en regardant le corps.

« Ouais, euh ... » Hart fait signe à un homme se tenant à l'écart d'approcher.

L'homme court vers lui et se plante devant lui, dans l'expectative. « Quel est le nom de la victime ? »

L'homme prend une sacoche en cuir marron entre ses mains gantées et l'ouvre pour révéler l'identité de la victime « Michael Parks. »

Hotch acquiesce de la tête et marche vers le corps de Michael Parks. « Les morceaux du cœur semblent avoir été jetés au hasard... Y avait-il un message cette fois ? » il adresse cette question au médecin légiste, qui est encore à genoux, à côté du corps.

« Mmmh. Même chose que les deux dernières fois. » la femme, de petite taille, dans la cinquantaine, avec des cheveux courts grisonnants, tend à Hotch un bout de papier.

C'est un papier avec des lignes, froissé, sur lequel est écrit à l'encre noir, exactement comme les deux autres. Il est évident, que ces meurtres ont été planifiés depuis un moment, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Quand un sujet passe autant de temps à fantasmer sur ses meurtres, ils ne sont jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes. « Excusez-moi, » les pensées de Hotch sont interrompues par les mots échangés entre JJ et le détective Hart. « Nous avons prévu de travailler à l'extérieur du siège du F.B.I. et nous nous demandions si vous pourriez nous donner accès aux informations que vous possédez sur ce dossier au commissariat. »

« Vous êtes mes invités. Entre vous et moi, » Hart baisse la voix, avec un air conspirateur, « je suis heureux que ce ne soit plus entre mes mains. Nous sommes vite dépassés. »

JJ sourit à l'homme inquiet pour le rassurer. « Nous sommes ravis de vous aider. Cependant, nous aurons toujours besoin de votre collaboration sur l'enquête. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Je peux prendre des dispositions pour que l'un des officiers commencent à rassembler l'ensemble des informations dès maintenant, si vous êtes prêt. »

« Hotch ? » JJ se tourne pour connaître l'opinion de l'agent superviseur.

« Allons-y. » Hotch se lève et commence à enlever ses gants.

JJ et lui serrent la main du détective une dernière fois, le remercient pour son aide et et se dirige vers le poste de police du District, en lui assurant, avant de le quitter, que l'enquête allait progresser.

Voilà le chapitre 2. On progresse...

Quelques reviews pour me motiver … ;-))


	3. Chapitre 3

**TAKE YOUR DAD TO WORK DAY**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc. Pas même Spencer, sniff ...**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière.

Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**. Il a donné son accord pour cette traduction et je l'en remercie. S'il venait à changer d'avis et à s'opposer à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic.

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 et les choses sérieuses commencent... Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers (Filpimi, Nienna-lo et Anon) et tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris ou à leurs alertes. MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Commençons l'enquête -ou- La mission impossible de William**:

Morgan et Rossi sont les premiers à revenir au siège du F.B.I.. Les deux hommes sont plongés dans leurs pensées sur le dossier. Alors qu'ils approchent des bureaux paysagés, ils remarquent à peine William. Il est toujours en train d'attendre au bureau de Reid et ils le prennent presque pour leur jeune collègue jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler. « Agent Rossi, agent Morgan. Je suis heureux de vous voir, d'autant que je ne fais pas l'objet d'une enquête pour meurtre. » déclare William comme s'il essayait d'être aimable.

Morgan fusille l'homme du regard. A l'époque où il travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre, il avait vu beaucoup de parents, qui avaient volontairement abandonné leurs enfants pour d'égoïstes raisons ; cela l'avait toujours mis en colère, en pensant à la mort de son propre père. Il s'était senti assez mal quand son père l'avait quitté involontairement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il aurait pu se sentir en sachant qu'un de ses parents l'aurait quitté de son plein gré. Cette colère ne faisait que s'intensifier en face de l'homme, qui avait blessé un de ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant, plutôt que de formuler ses pensées à haute voix, Morgan hoche la tête doucement et dépasse William pour se diriger vers le bureau de Garcia.

Rossi, toujours meilleur à dissimuler ses émotions, reste où il est. La moindre des choses, qu'il puisse faire, est d'être poli, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il ressent envers le père de son collègue. « Je, euh, tiens à m'excuser pour m'inviter au sein de votre équipe comme ça... Je ne savais pas que j'allais causer des problèmes. » s'excuse William calmement.

« Vous devez comprendre que nous venons d'être chargé d'un nouveau dossier ; nous sommes tous en quelque sorte... très tendus. » explique Rossi.

« Oh, bien sûr. » William semble un peu soulagé.

Rossi s'apprête à se diriger vers son bureau, mais il s'interrompt un instant. « D'autre part, vous devez prendre en considération l'effet, que vous avez sur votre fils. » dit-il, son ton toujours posé. « votre présence ici semble le bouleverser et comme l'équipe est vraiment soudée, je pense qu'il est prudent de dire que le reste d'entre nous peut ressentir la même chose. »

Okay, donc il pouvait être brusque en restant courtois. Rossi se rend à son bureau sans dire un mot de plus, laissant William au bureau de Reid.

Garcia lève les yeux quand Morgan surgit dans son bureau, en lui faisant penser à un chat mouillé. « Hé, beau gosse, qui a mis le feu à ton calençon ? » plaisante-t-elle, en regardant le profiler s'effondrer dans une chaise à ses côtés.

Il lui lance un regard sombre du coin de l'œil, avant de soupirer et de pencher la tête. Il y avait quelque chose chez la joyeuse technicienne qui le sortait toujours de sa colère. « Je pense que l'apparition soudaine du père de Reid m'a pris au dépourvu ».

Garcia hoche la tête en connaissance de cause. « Bébé, je sais, que cela te bouleverse quand des parents abandonnent leurs enfants, mais je pense que, dans ce cas précis, nous devrions rester plus concentrés sur les sentiments de Reid. Tu étais là-bas, tu as vu comment il a réagi pendant cette enquête à Vegas. »

Morgan la regarde et sourit presque à sa manière de couper court à sa mauvaise humeur. « Le gamin semble assez bouleversé. Pas que je le blâme pour ça... »

« Non, moi non plus. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi ce type débarque ici comme tombé du ciel, je veux dire, ça manque de bon sens. On ne peut pas juste surgir devant quelqu'un comme ça et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec ça. » dit Garcia, en jetant un regard vers la porte de son bureau.

« Dit la femme qui cherche les adresses de ses coéquipiers et débarquent chez eux quand elle pense qu'ils ont besoin d'être consolés. » Morgan lui sourit.

« Hé, quand JE fais ça, c'est gentil ! Et d'autre part, vous m'aviez déjà tous vu durant les dernières 24 heures, et non pour la première fois en vingt ans. »

« C'était la deuxième fois en 20 ans, en fait. » lui fait remarquer Morgan.

« Qu'importe. De toute façon, nous allons devoir nous résoudre à garder un œil sur notre cher génie, parce que nous avons une affaire à régler. » Garcia met fin à la discussion et retourne à sa multitude d'écrans d'ordinateur. « J'ai eu les informations sur toutes nos victimes, y compris celle de ce matin : Michael Parks. »

« Okay, alors qu'est-ce que tu as, Maman ? » demande Morgan, qui se tourne à son tour vers les écrans.

« Victime numéro un, Marcus Whitman, n'a aucune famille dans la région, mais sa sœur est venue de son domicile dans le Connecticut pour réclamer le corps. Les deux parents sont morts, pas de famille éloignée à proprement parler, juste sa sœur et son époux. Le type ne sortait pas beaucoup, il travaillait de 9h à 17h dans un bureau, vivait en appartement, faisait ses courses dans une épicerie et c'est à peu près tout. La nuit, où il est mort, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un bar. Ce n'était pas sur sa route, ni à proximité de sa maison ou de son lieu de travail.

« La victime numéro deux, Darren Lorry, c'est une autre histoire. Il avait une maison, où il vivait avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, ses parents et ses deux frères vivent tous dans la région de Washington. Il a participé activement aux activités d'un centre de jeunes dans le quartier de la ville où son corps a été retrouvé. Il travaillait aussi de 9h à 17h à un poste administratif, mais pour une société différente. »

« Et le dernier, mais certainement pas des moindres, la victime numéro trois, Michael Parks. Marié sans enfants, les parents ne vivent pas dans la région, pas de frères. Il était vendeur de voitures et fréquenté un bar près de l'hôpital où son corps a été retrouvé » termine Garcia, en se retournant pour faire face à Morgan.

« Alors, nous avons trois victimes sans véritables liens entre elles, on dirait... »

« Désolée, Super flic*, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment, mais je vais utiliser ma magie et peut-être que quelques connections vont commencer à apparaître. » Garcia agite les doigts.

« Merci, Baby girl. » Morgan la gratifie d'un baiser rapide sur la joue et rejoint la salle de conférence.

Quelques minutes après que Morgan ait quitté le bureau de Garcia et ait atteint la salle de conférence, Emily et Reid reviennent de la seconde scène de crime. William se lève et entreprend de se diriger vers son fils dès qu'il le voit, mais Reid dévie et se dirige directement vers la salle de conférence, en ignorant ostensiblement son père. William fait un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Emily bloque le passage. « Monsieur Reid, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler avec votre fils. »

« S'il vous plaît, je demande juste quelques minutes et après, je partirai. J'ai attendu toute la matinée. » lui répond William.

« Nous venons d'être chargé d'un dossier et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir la moindre distraction pour le moment. Quand tout sera fini, ce sera à Rei-Spencer de décider s'il veut vous parler, mais pour le moment, je pense que ce serait mieux si vous partiez. »

«Je suis désolé, agent ... »

« Prentiss. » complète Emily.

«Agent Prentiss, je suis désolé, mais à moins que vous ne me jetiez dehors, je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir pu lui parler. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps pour le faire. »

Emily plonge son regard dans les yeux de William, ces yeux qui ressemblent tant à ceux de son ami, et y voit le désespoir dissimulé au plus profond. Ils savent tous les deux que si William n'avait pas réussi à coincer Reid au travail, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu lui parler. « Je ne peux pas vous permettre d'interférer avec notre enquête ou de distraire l'un des agents, mais si vous restez à l'écart, vous ne serez pas contraint de partir. » lui dit Emily, son ton presque froid.

William se détend un peu, relâche sa respiration, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenu, et retourne au bureau de son fils. Emily fait volte-face et entre dans la salle de conférence, en le laissant patienter.

Bien plus tard, Hotch et JJ reviennent au bureau avec tous les dossiers se rapportant à l'affaire et les apportent dans la salle de conférence, où se trouvent Rossi, Morgan, Reid, et Emily. «Bon, qu'est-ce que nous avons appris jusqu'à maintenant ? » demande Hotch.

« Les victimes n'avaient aucun autre point commun entre elles que l'apparence. Les deux dernières ont un lien avec le quartier où les corps ont été jetés, mais pour autant que nous en savons, c'était la première fois que Whitman mettait les pieds dans le coin et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. » lui répond Morgan.

« Le premier meurtre n'était pas aussi bien planifié que les deux derniers, et il a eu lieu juste derrière le bar. Apparemment, Whitman s'était rendu là-bas pour se vider la tête. Nous avons eu le nom et l'adresse de la barman de service cette nuit-là. Elle devrait avoir plus d'informations. » dit Rossi.

« Le second meurtre a été bien mieux exécuté ; l'anonyme a commencé à ressentir une sensation de routine. Cette victime a été enlevée, tuée ailleurs, et jetée dans une zone à plus grand risque ; en face d'une caméra. » souligne Emily.

« Il a probablement ressenti comme un manque de reconnaissance », ajoute Reid. « Et même s'il réclame de l'attention, il ne commet aucune erreur. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'identifier à partir de la vidéo surveillance. »

« Nous pouvons raisonnablement supposer que ce sera la même chose avec la vidéo surveillance de l'hôpital, mais Garcia essaie quand même. » leur dit JJ.

« La troisième victime a également été enlevé et tué dans un endroit différent, puis son corps a été balancé en face de la salle des urgences. Le sujet se perfectionne rapidement, se débarrassant des cadavres dans des zones à risque de plus en plus élevé. » explique Hotch.

« L'absence de blessures défensives suggère que les victimes étaient toutes inconscientes lorsque les coups ont été assénés. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient affaiblis, de sorte que c'était peut-être le seul moyen pour la victime de parvenir à les maîtriser. » observe Reid, qui a commencé à survoler les rapports d'autopsie.

« Le tueur les voulait sans défense. Il y a des traces évidentes de rage dans ces meurtres.» déclare Rossi.

« N'oublions pas le point commun relatif aux pères, les victimes peuvent représenter une figure paternelle dans l'esprit de l'anonyme. » ajoute Morgan.

« Si l'anonyme concrétise un fantasme, il ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt. À moins qu'il ne commence à évoluer, nous avons une semaine jusqu'au prochain assassinat. Reid, commence à travailler le profil géographique. JJ, Morgan, allez parler avec la famille Parks. Prentiss et Rossi, essayez d'avoir une conversation avec la barman de la nuit du premier meurtre. » ordonne Hotch rapidement en se levant, alors que le reste de l'équipe fait de même.

D'en bas, William voit que l'équipe du BAU se lève, parle pendant quelques minutes, puis se disperse, tous ayant l'air d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Pendant un moment, la fierté remplit son cœur en pensant que son fils fait partie d'une équipe comme celle-là. Pourtant, il la repousse. Il n'a vraiment pas le droit d'être fier de la façon dont Spencer a tourné, après tout, il n' y est pour rien. Mais il est là pour changer tout ça.

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai été plus rapide cette fois, ouf ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas ;-)) en ce qui concerne « Superfox »*, je n'ai pas réussi à le traduire alors je l'ai laissé tel quel... Si quelqu'un a une idée, je serais ravie de la connaître._

_Reviews pour commenter la suite de l'histoire ou me féliciter pour mes grands talents de traductrice !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : 20 minutes pour briser un monde -ou- William est officiellement jeté dehors**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc. Pas même Spencer, sniff ...**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière.

Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**. Il a donné son accord pour cette traduction et je l'en remercie. S'il venait à changer d'avis et à s'opposer à cette traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette fic.

Emily appuie sur la sonnette de l'appartement C6, la résidence actuelle de la barman Tanner Reeves. Après une minute ou deux, une femme ouvre et se révèle furtivement et partiellement, dissimulée derrière la porte, qui est encore entravée par une chaîne.

« Tanner Reeves ? » demande Emily.

« Oui. »

« Je suis l'agent spécial Emily Prentiss et voici l'agent spécial David Rossi. Nous sommes du Bureau Fédéral des Investigations. » Emily et Rossi montrent leur badge à travers la porte.

Après avoir observé leurs badges avec attention, Tanner ferme la porte, fait glisser la chaîne hors de son rail et ouvre entièrement, autorisant les deux profilers à pénétrer à l'intérieur. « Est-ce que vous êtes ici à propos de l'homme derrière le bar ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui, nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez la barman de service la nuit où il est mort. » lui répond Rossi, en observant la jeune femme croiser les bras consciemment.

Tanner, une jolie jeune femme dans la moitié de la vingtaine, aux cheveux bruns et courts, avec de grands yeux verts, frissonne légèrement dans son sweat-shirt et son jean. Bien que son petit appartement soit froid, ce frisson a moins à voir avec la température qu'avec la mémoire du mort derrière son lieu de travail. "Ouais, je travaillais cette nuit-là. Je sais que c'est pas ma faute, je ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, je ne l'ai pas tué... » dit-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait entendu ce genre de choses répétées récemment. « Mais je me sens encore coupable. »

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interroge Emily.

« J'ai déjà fait ma déposition à la Police. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider davantage. » déclare Tanner, en secouant la tête.

« Nous pouvons vous demander quelque chose que la Police a oublié, ou vous pourriez vous souvenir de quelque chose de nouveau. Nous voulons juste approfondir votre témoignage. Bien, pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir et vous pourrez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.» dit Emily, en guidant Tanner sur le divan fané et en s'asseyant avec elle. « Cela pourrait vous aider à vous concentrez si vous fermiez les yeux. »

Tanner ferme docilement les yeux et commence à raconter cette fameuse nuit, deux semaines plus tôt. « Le gars n'était pas un habitué, et il est venu un jeudi, alors il avait probablement quelque chose à oublier. La plupart des gens ne se présentent pas pour boire autant un soir de semaine. »

« Il a beaucoup bu ? » demande Emily.

« Oh, oui. Il a commandé une bière et m'a dit de le resservir dès que son verre se vidait. Après un moment, pourtant, il a commencé à pas mal s'énerver. Il a failli se battre avec un autre gars présent au bar. Alors je lui ai donné une bouteille d'eau et je l'ai envoyé derrière le bar pour reprendre ses esprits. Cette allée est l'endroit où Marie nous dit de planquer les gars qui deviennent violents jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. En général, on y retourne pour les surveiller après 10 ou 15 minutes, mais un grand groupe est arrivé juste après et il est juste - sorti de ma tête. » la jeune femme baisse la tête d'un air coupable.

Emily pose une main rassurante sur le bras de Tanner tandis que Rossi l'incite à continuer. « Avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un d'autre là-bas cette nuit-là ? »

Les yeux toujours fermés, les sourcils de Tanner se froncent sous l'effort de concentration. « Non, mais...» Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Il y avait un autre type dans cette ruelle ! »

« Pouvez-vous le décrire ? » lui demande Rossi.

«Il... se tenait dans l'ombre, mais je pense que je pourrais le faire.».

« A-t-il fait quelque chose ? » questionne Emily.

Tanner secoue la tête. « Non, il était juste là, debout. Avant que je comprenne qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il s'agisse d'une personne en train de travailler, et qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune, je pensais qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de construction travaillant dans le bâtiment d'à côté, parce qu'il portait une tenaille... »

Emily et Rossi échangent un regard rapide. « Seriez-vous prête à venir avec nous et à voir un dessinateur ? » demande Rossi.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et se lève. « Je ferai de mon mieux. » leur dit-elle résolument.

«Alors, quel est le nom de l'épouse déjà ? » demande Morgan à JJ, alors qu'il tourne vers l'autre côté de la route.

« Denise Parks » répond JJ, assise côté passager.

Le SUV est silencieux pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que JJ soupire ostensiblement. « Je connais ce soupir. » lui dit Morgan, un petit sourire entendu ornant ses lèvres. « Est-ce que ça concerne la femme de la victime, qui ne reverra plus son mari, ou il y a autre chose ? »

« Evidemment, je ne suis pas particulièrement joyeuse à l'idée d'annoncer le décès à la famille. Qui le serais ? » rétorque JJ.

« D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de m'arracher la tête. Je me demandais juste si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec notre petit génie. »

JJ s'arrête un instant, rassemblant ses pensées. « Il n'avait aucun droit de surgir comme ça. » dit-elle finalement.

« Le père de Reid ? »demande Morgan, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Il aurait dû au moins l'avertir ou lui demander s'il pouvait venir ou _faire quelque chose_. Reid n'a pas besoin de surprises de ce genre. »

« Reid est fort, il s'en remettra. » répond Morgan, pas certain de savoir qui il essayait de rassurer.

« Je me souviens vaguement avoir dit la même chose après la Georgie. » rétorque froidement JJ.

Morgan s'agite inconfortablement sur son siège. Il répond finalement « C'est différent. ».

« Il doit savoir que nous sommes là pour lui cette fois. »

« Il le sait. »

Ils roulent en silence, mais alors qu'ils s'arrêtent en face de l'immeuble qu'ils cherchaient, Morgan peut voir que le comportement professionnel de JJ a repris sa place.

Ils s'approchent de l'appartement, que la victime partageait avec son épouse, en adoptant leurs expressions les plus neutres sur leurs visages. JJ tend la main vers la sonnette et ils attendent le moment inévitable, où ils auront à briser le coeur de la personne qui répondra à la porte. Peu de temps après et pour ainsi dire pas assez longtemps, une femme ouvre la porte.

Elle a presque la trentaine, un peu plus jeune que son défunt mari. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un blond clair, qui sont tirés dans une queue de cheval basse et elle porte une blouse blanche sur un jean. « Puis-je vous aider ? » demande-t-elle, en les regardant curieusement à travers des lunettes à monture fine.

« Mme Parks ? » JJ s'arrête tandis que Denise hoche la tête. « Je suis l'agent Jennifer Jareau et voici l'agent Derek Morgan ; nous sommes du FBI. »

L'expression de Denise Parks passe de l'intérêt poli à la confusion avant que son sourire courtois ne s'efface. « Que puis-je faire pour le FBI ? » demande-t-elle, toujours poli.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » sollicite JJ, aussi polie que Denise.

« Oh, bien sûr. » la femme s'écarte et fait signe à JJ et Morgan d'entrer dans l'appartement spacieux.

Denise les conduit dans un salon chaleureux et s'assoit sur un des canapés en tissu blanc. « Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? » demande-t-elle, en indiquant l'étendue de sièges à côté d'elle, accueillante.

JJ prend un siège et se tourne pour faire face à la femme devant elle. « Mme Parks, je crains avoir de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de votre époux. »

L'expression de son regard regard, bien maîtrisée et calme, se déchire et est rapidement remplacée par l'inquiétude et la peur. « Michael ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Quel est le problème ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix un peu plus forte.

"J'ai peur qu'il ait été assassiné." dit JJ doucement.

Denise la fixe simplement, les yeux écarquillés, et pourtant, sans expression, en même temps. Elle la regarde pendant près d'une minute entière. « Oh » est le seul son qui s'échappe de ses lèvres avant que des larmes commencent à glisser le long de ses joues, sans s'arrêter.

JJ lui offre la seule chose, qu'elle peut espérer, une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, en le caressant légèrement. Après une ou deux minutes supplémentaires, Denise parle à nouveau. « P-Pourquoi le FBI travaille sur cette enquête ? N'est-ce pas une chose dont la police s'occupe habituellement ? » Sa voix tremble un peu.

«Nous croyons que votre mari est la dernière victime d'un tueur en série, que nous poursuivons. » dit Morgan à voix basse, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Denise tourne ses yeux hagards vers Morgan et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas détourner le regard. Elle ne semble pas du tout contente de sa présence à cet instant et pendant une seconde, il souhaite que Reid eut été en mesure de venir à sa place, le jeune homme ayant l'air moins imposant que lui. « Pourquoi un tueur en série s'en serait pris à Michael ? » demande-t-elle vivement.

« Nous espérions que vous pourriez être en mesure de faire la lumière sur ce fait. Est-ce que Michael a mentionné avoir vu quelqu'un en train de le surveiller ? A-t-il évoqué des menaces ou a-t-il été approché par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? » demande JJ, en attirant l'attention de Denise sur elle.

« Non, rien de tel. Michael n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de choses comme ça ; c'était quelqu'un de bien. La plupart des gens l'aimait beaucoup. » répond la femme.

« La plupart des gens ? »

« Personne ne le _détestait_ personnellement, soit ils l'aimaient soit ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui. Il n'y a pas une seule personne, à laquelle je pense, qui pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ... »

« Pouvez-vous penser à une raison, pour laquelle il aurait été dans la mauvaise partie de la ville la nuit dernière?"

« Il-il a perdu une très bonne vente hier... il va à un endroit appelé "Murphy's" pour se changer les idées. »

Morgan hoche la tête, se rappelle des paroles de Garcia au sujet de Parks fréquentant un bar dans la région. « Il était inhabituel pour lui de rester dehors toute la nuit ? » demande-t-il.

Denise hoche la tête en pinçant les lèvres. « Il rentre habituellement à la maison pour le déjeuner si, s'il n'a pas, j'allai l'appeler et ... savoir où il était ...» Elle se perd dans ses explications.

« Y aurait-il quelqu'un que vous pourriez appeler ou avec qui vous pourriez rester quelques temps ? » lui suggère doucement JJ.

«Je peux appeler mon amie... »

« Merci de nous avoir accordé du temps. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour votre époux. » dit JJ, en se levant et en quittant l'appartement avec Morgan.

Morgan soupire alors qu'ils remontent dans le SUV. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé juste qu'on puisse briser la vie de quelqu'un aussi radicalement en moins de 20 minutes. Ils retournent au siège en silence.

Hotch se lève et quitte la salle de conférence pour rencontrer Emily et Rossi, qui venait de rentrer avec une jeune femme. Ils lèvent le regard au moment où il descend l'escalier, devinant ce qu'il voulait savoir bien que son expression soit plus illisible que jamais. « C'est Tanner Reeves, le barman de la nuit du premier assassinat. » Emily s'adresse à lui alors qu'il vient se positionner devant le petit groupe.

« Elle a vu un suspect possible dans l'allée, elle va s'asseoir avec un dessinateur. » lance Rossi.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, au moins. » ajoute Tanner humblement.

Hotch hoche la tête et leur permet de continuer leur travail tandis qu'il retourne à la salle de conférence. Il travaillait sur la victimologie, mais ne pouvait pas continuer à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées à moins qu'un autre membre de l'équipe ne rentre ou que Reid termine le profil géographique. Comme il entre dans la pièce, il voit son jeune collègue toujours penché sur une carte, les yeux fixés sur elle avec attention, et tracé une ligne en travers. « Comment ça va ? » Il interroge le jeune agent en s'sseyant en face de lui autour de la table ronde.

« Presque fini, je crois. Il serait utile de savoir exactement où les deux dernières victimes ont été enlevées, mais nous avons quand même une zone de confort définie. » Reid signale aux marqueurs les endroits où les corps ont été abandonnés et une scène de crime, qui sont tous regroupés dans la même zone. « En considérant que les victimes ont toutes été prises et jetées sur un territoire précis, je pense qu'on peut être presque sûr que le sujet a son domicile dans cette zone. »

« Penses-tu qu'il vive ou travaille dans la région ? » demande Hotch, en regardant la carte.

Après quelques instants, comme Reid ne répond pas, Hotch le regarde et voit l'agent les yeux fixés sur les bureaux paysagés, où William se promène. « _Reid_. » Hotch interpelle Reid pour regagner son attention. « Ai-je besoin de le faire conduire à l'extérieur ? »

Reid secoue la tête, autant pour se remettre les idées en place que pour rejeter l'offre de Hotch. « Je vais bien. » Il insiste, puis poursuit avec une voix un peu plus froide, « Il va partir bientôt de toute façon. »

Hotch regarde attentivement Reid avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Il pouvait comprendre ce que le jeune agent traverse – il veut affronter son père seul et il ne veut pas admettre que la présence de l'homme est une source de problèmes. « Je pense que le sujet a vécu dans la zone à un moment donné, s'il n'y vit plus. Il est quasiment établi qu'il travaille quelque part à proximité. » lui dit Reid, ce qui ramène la conversation sur la question de Hotch.

« Je suis d'accord. » lui répond Hotch, hochant la tête et regardant la carte à nouveau.

Avant de poursuivre leur discussion, JJ et Morgan reviennent, l'air un peu plus déprimé que quand ils étaient partis - un effet secondaire de l'obligation de prévenir la famille de la victime. Alors que Reid allait faire le point sur son analyse du profil géographique, Rossi et Emily entrent dans la pièce, Emily tenant un morceau de papier. « C'est l'homme que Tanner Reeves dit avoir vu dans l'allée. » leur indique-t-elle en montrant le croquis.

Il a l'air plutôt jeune, pas plus de vingt cinq ans, aux yeux noirs, avec des cheveux courts et noirs. Il est rasé de près et vêtu d'un sweat-shirt noir à capuche. «Un peu vague, mais c'est certainement une bonne piste. » déclare Rossi, son regard allant de l'esquisse à l'équipe.

L'équipe s'installe autour de la table, une fois de plus, en écoutant chacun évoquer les renseignements qu'ils ont obtenu et les conclusions, qu'ils en ont tirées. Ils décident de se rendre dans un restaurant local pour un déjeuner rapide avant de continuer leur travail.

Ils quittent la salle de conférence et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Garcia remarque leur départ, et sort de son bureau à leur rencontre. Alors qu'ils traversent les bureaux paysagés, William guette avec espoir et se lève. «Spencer». Il appelle, en essayant de s'approcher de son fils.

Toutefois, il semble que l'équipe ait d'autres idées en tête alors qu'ils resserrent presque inconsciemment les rangs autour de leur plus jeune membre. Morgan marche sur un côté de Reid et JJ prend l'autre, Garcia marche juste derrière eux, en parlant à JJ. Prentiss et Rossi sont à l'arrière du petit groupe, discutant des croquis, et Hotch marche à l'avant. William hoche la tête, en regardant le groupe des profileurs battre en retraite. _Rossi ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit qu'ils étaient proches..._ parler à Spencer allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Note de l'auteur :

C'est un peu long à se mettre en place mais l'enquête progresse bien et ça en vaut la peine, alors accrochez-vous ! Laissez-moi des reviews, j'adore ça et ça me motive vraiment ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos commentaires ! Vous êtes géniaux ;-))


	5. Chapter 5

**TAKE YOUR DAD TO WORK DAY**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière. Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**.

Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mais je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur … :-((

Rated : T. crime/drama

Résumé : Le B.A.U. est chargé du dossier d'un anonyme, qui frappe des hommes à mort et disperse des morceaux de leur cœur autour d'eux. William Reid s'invite pendant l'enquête, et refuse de partir sans avoir pu discuter avec son fils.

**Chapitre 5 : Garcia débarrasse Reid d'un problème :**

Les membres du BAU prennent place autour de la table en salle de réunion, tous perdus dans leurs pensées à propos du dossier. JJ venait juste de téléphoner à la famille de la première victime. Comme les familles de la seconde et la troisième victimes, la sœur de Marcus Whitman n'avait apporté que peu d'informations utiles à l'enquête. Hotch et Emily s'étaient rendus au refuge pour sans abris où la seconde victime Daren Lorry était bénévole, avec le portrait robot du suspect, que Tanner Reeves avait dressé. Quelques uns des volontaires ont déclaré avoir vu le jeune homme ainsi décrit, là-bas, la nuit où Lorry avait été tué. Cependant, personne n'était capable de mettre un nom sur ce visage ; il s'était simplement tenu là aux alentours du refuge. Morgan et Rossi étaient partis au bar le Murphy's et tandis que le videur se souvenait avoir jeté dehors un jeune homme la nuit précédente, en estimant qu'il était trop jeune pour être là, il n'avait pas été identifié non plus.

La journée touche à sa fin et tout le monde se sent comme s'il y avait un indice important juste sous leurs yeux mais hors d'atteinte. Emily, qui est en train d'examiner les photographies et les preuves affichées au tableau, brise le silence contemplatif. « Nous avons un lien entre les deux dernières victimes, mais pas avec la première. Selon le videur, il attendait Whitman dans l'allée. Il savait qu'il serait là, mais nous ne savons pas comment. »

« Il connait un minimum l'emploi du temps de ces victimes. Ils avaient tous une connexion avec lazone de confort du tueur. Il peut l'avoir aperçu dans les environs. » avance Morgan.

« Mais Whitman n'avait aucune raison d'être dans cette partie de la ville. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce bar. Son historique bancaire ne montre aucun achat dans la région. Pour autant que nous en savons, c'était la première fois qu'il s'arrétait passer du temps là-bas. » argumente Emily.

« Pour autant qu'on en sait. » répéte Morgan. « Et s'il était le client régulier d'une prostituée ou quelque chose comme ça ? On ne les paie pas avec une carte de crédit. »

« Mais cela se serait vu à travers des retraits réguliers sur son compte. Et même si c'était un régulier, comment le tueur aurait su qu'il serait dans ce bar ? » contre Emily.

« Ecoutez, ce que nous ne savons pas ne nous mène nulle part. Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous savons. » leur dit Hotch, mettant ainsi fin à l'argumentation.

« Et si le déviant connaissait Whitman d'une autre manière ? » dit tout à coup Reid, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Hotch.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interroge Rossi.

« Regarde le premier meurtre. On dirait presque qu'il n'a pas été commis par la même personne que les deux autres. C'est comme s'il voulait tester ses capacités ; voir s'il pouvait réellement le faire. Après, il a gagné en confiance en lui et a comencé à enlever des gens et à abandonner leurs corps dans des lieux publics. » Reid parlait presque trop vite pour que quiconque puisse le suivre, comme il le faisait toujours quand une pensée soudaine et importante lui venait à l'esprit. « Et s'il avait suggéré ce bar à la victime pour-pour la _planter dans ce décor_, pour qu'il puisse avoir avec certitude une cible ? »

« Il cherche vengeance sur une figure paternelle et il l'a planifié depuis un moment déjà, puis les opportunités se sont présentés et il les a saisies. » Rossi poursuivait le raisonnement de Reid.

« Il est trop jeune pour avoir travaillé avec la victime, mais peut-être a-t-il fait quelque chose aux alentours du bâtiment, ou il a travaillé pour une entreprise, à laquelle la companie aurait eu recours. » dit Morgan.

« Il donne l'impression d'être au lycée, l'emploi du temps lui imposerait d'être présent dans la matinée, probablement en cours. La citation d'Oscar Wilde pourrait signifier qu'il est étudiant en littérature. » se demanda Reid à voix haute.

« Il évolue aussi rapidement. Je pense que nous en savons assez pour faire le profil. »dit Hotch, en se levant et en regardant Morgan, Emily et Rossi le suivre.

Reid, toutefois, restait assis, se penchant une fois de plus sur la carte. « Reid ? Tu viens ? »demande Morgan.

« Je vais voir si je peux restreindre la liste des lycées, où le tueur pourrait être scolarisé. » répond Reid, sans lever les yeux de la carte.

« Bien. » acquiesce Hotch, il laisse Reid et JJ en salle de réunion alors qu'il se dirige avec les autres vers l'ascenseur.

William aperçoit les quatre membres de l'équipe descendre les escaliers, en l'absence de Spencer. Il se demande si c'est le moment approprié pour aller parler à son fils quand il entend quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge de manière à attirer l'attention, dans son dos. En se tournant sur la chaise, il voit la jeune femme flamboyante, qui était arrivée en retard ce matin, se tenir derrière lui. Elle avait disparu dans un autre bureau et il ne l'avait revu en sortir qu'au moment du déjeuner. « Monsieur Reid, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? »lui demande-t-elle calmement.

« Je voudrais vraiment aller parler à ... »

« ça ne sera pas long. Je vous promets, qu'il n'ira nulle part. » l'interrompt-elle, sans laisser place à plus d'argumentation.

Après avoir lancé un regard mélancolique vers la salle de réunion, William tourne son attention vers Garcia et acquiesce. « Bien. Venez avec moi. » dit-elle, une fois encore sans possibilité de contradiction.

Elle tourne sur elle-même et se dirige vers la pièce, dans laquelle elle était enfermée toute la journée, et William la suit.

« Je m'appelle Penelope Garcia, je suis une technicienne analyste et je fais partie de la même équipe que votre fils. Vous pouvez m'appeler Garcia comme tout le monde. » lui explique-t-elle, en s'asseyant et en l'invitant à prendre une chaise à ses côtés.

« Vous me connaissez déjà, je suppose. Vous pouvez m'appeler William, cela rendra les choses moins confuses. » William s'assit sur la chaise et fait face à Garcia.

Garcia hoche la tête, beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez. Mon emploi officiel consiste à fournir une connaissance illimitée à l'équipe grâce à mes bébés ici présents, » dit-elle, en désignant de la main les nombreux écrans d'ordinateur, « mais j'ai fait de mon devoir officieux de veiller sur les membres de cette équipe et votre fils a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et je ne suis pas vraiment sure d'approuver la manière, dont vous avez brusquement surgi dans sa vie comme vous l'avez fait. »

William cligne des yeux au brusque changement de ton de Garcia, de sérieuse à féroce, alors qu'il analyse tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Finalement, son esprit se fixe sur une seule information. « Que voulez-vous dire « il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves » ? » lui demande-t-elle rapidement. « Et qu'est-il arrivé à sa jambe ? »

« Travailler pour le FBI est dangereux et votre fils semble attirer les problèmes, _MAIS_ » Garcia lève la main en vue d'imposer le silence contre la prochaine salve de questions de William, « ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter ce qui lui est arrivé. Il vous le dira lui-même quand il le voudra. »

« S'il vous plait, dites-moi au moins ce qui est arrivé à sa jambe. Pourquoi a-t-il cette canne ? » lui demande William fermement.

Garcia scrute l'homme face à elle, puis décide que sa préoccupation semble suffisamment authentique. « Il y a quelques mois, il a reçu une balle au cours d'une affaire. Le tir ne lui était pas destiné, mais il s'est interposé. Il va bien et il n'a plus autant besoin de la canne maintenant, juste quand c'est un peu trop douloureux. Et n'essayer même pas de me demander quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que mes lèvres sont scellées. » insiste-t-elle.

Elle attend, que William digère ces nouvelles informations, un mélange d'inquiétude, de soulagement et peut-être un peu de fierté apparaissant sur son visage. « Il s'en remettra ? » demande-t-il finalement.

« Il a traversé bien pire. Maintenant, comme je vous le disais, de quel droit pensez-vous pouvoir imposer sans prévenir votre présence à notre délicieux petit génie comme ça ? »

« De quel _droit_ ? » répète-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est mon fils. J'ai parfaitement le droit de le voir. »

William la fixe pendant un long moment. « Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me dire ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? » demande-t-il finalement.

L'expression de Garcia s'adoucit en voyant une véritable douleur et de la préoccupation dans les yeux de William, lui rappelant beaucoup ceux de Reid. «Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous vouliez mettre les choses à plat avec lui. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça se passera bien - il est très têtu. Mais vous ne vous y êtes définitivement pas pris de la bonne manière, sucre d'orge. »

William soupire et s'enfonce dans son siège. « Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça... mais je devais lui parler. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis toukours là, je ne veux pas le laisser s'en aller. Je suis si fier de lui, si vous saviez. »

« Je sais. » interrompt Garcia avec un petit sourire. « J'ai vu tout ce ue vous avez collecté à son sujet sur votre ordinateur. »

William lève les yeux, confus. « Comment avez-vous... »

« William, je peux tout simplement tout faire avec mes bébés. Je ne voudrez pas avoir affaire à moi. » lui répond Garcia avec un clin d'œil quasi imperceptible.

Alors qu'il regarde la femme rayonnante devant lui sous un jour nouveau, une pensée traverse l'esprit de William. « Pourriez-vous trouver l'adresse de mon fils? » demande-t-il avec tact.

« Même pas en rêve. » rétorque Garcia, sérieuse cette fois. « Mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de trouver un annuaire et éventuellement de lui passer un coup de téléphone. »

La compréhension s'affiche sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé, alors que Garcia lui tourne le dos. « Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez partir. Vous faites plus de mal que de bien en restant ici, de toute façon. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, William se sentait enclin à écouter le conseil, qui lui était prodigué. Il se lève et quitte le bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reid entre dans la pièce, s'assoit dans le fauteuil, que son père avait occupé, et regarde Garcia.

« Hé, Chaton, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ... »

« Qu'est-ce que mon père faisait ici ? » l'interrompt-il brusquement.

« Je l'ai convaincu de partir. De rien. » répond simplement Garcia.

« Comment ? ». Reid est surpris : s'il y a bien une chose, qu'il a en commun avec son père, c'est son entêtement.

« Mon mignon, tu ne veux pas savoir. » lui dit Garcia, en souriant malicieusement.

Reid opine de la tête. Elle avait probablement raison. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver une école. » l'informe-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas déjà assez de diplômes ? » demande Garcia, arquant un sourcil en direction du jeune génie.

« Pas pour moi, j'ai déjà une bonne université. » Reid secoue la tête. « J'ai besoin de l'école de du suspect. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on pouvait être diplômé en torture et sadisme de nos jours… Et pourtant... Il y a un centre de formation pour dentistes. »

Reid sourit un peu à la plaisanterie de Garcia, avant de revenir à la préoccupation du moment. «Bon, voici ce que nous cherchons ... »

_Suite au prochain épisode... Je sais avoir mis du temps pour updater mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Comme vous le voyez, je ne vous ai pas abandonné !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**TAKE YOUR DAD TO WORK DAY**

**Disclaimer :**** « esprits criminels » ne m'appartient, pas, ni ses personnages, scénarios, etc.**

**Cette fic non plus ! Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise, que j'ai trouvé passionnante, **car elle comble un vide, que j'ai ressenti après avoir vu la série (surtout l'épisode 7 de la saison 4). Je la traduis pour en faire profiter tout le monde, sans la moindre contrepartie financière. Son auteur est **Wraith Ink-Slinger**.

Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mais je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur … :-((

Rated : T. crime/drama

Résumé : Le B.A.U. est chargé du dossier d'un anonyme, qui frappe des hommes à mort et disperse des morceaux de leur cœur autour d'eux. William Reid s'invite pendant l'enquête, et refuse de partir sans avoir pu discuter avec son fils.

NDA : un petit chapitre tout frais... Bon, petit, oui, mais vous l'avez plus rapidement du coup...

**Chapitre 6 : Un profil est né -ou- entrée par effraction, mieux qu'un appel téléphonique**

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et Emilie se tiennent devant l'ensemble des forces de police du District, prêt à présenter un profil élaboré de l'anonyme. Hotch s'avance et commence. « l'inconnu ou l'anonyme est un homme entre 20 et 25 ans. Nous savons grâce aux témoins et à la vidéo surveillance qu'il ne dépasse pas les 170 cm. Pour frapper ses victimes, les battre à mort, et faire glisser plus de 50 kilos de poids mort, il devrait être plutôt fort. »

« Il a également besoin d'un moyen de transporter les corps. Il travaille probablement pour une société de services, de réparations ou de travaux d'électricité, de sorte qu'il serait au volant d'une fourgonnette de l'entreprise. » ajoute Morgan.

« Au travail et la plupart du temps dans sa vie, il est calme et timide mais il a un tempérament explosif. Il pourrait n'adresser la parole à personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise quelque chose qu'il interprète mal. Il se mettrait alors en colère et pourrait devenir violent. Il sera qualifié d'agressif passif. C'est cette agressivité refoulée qui l'a conduit à commettre ces meurtres. » continue Rossi.

« Il est à la recherche d'une vengeance sur une figure paternelle et il planifie ces meurtres depuis un certain temps. Il regarde ses victimes et les observe pendant un moment jusqu'au moment où il peut les enlever et de les éliminer. » Emilie s'interrompt alors que le téléphone de Hotch se met à sonner et qu'il s'excuse auprès du groupe. « Il veut qu'ils se sentent aussi impuissants que lui quand il perd le contrôle des évènements. Le 'cœur brisé' est symbolique de ses propres sentiments. »

« Se venger est son rêve et il y pense depuis tellement longtemps que la réalité ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'il s'est imaginé. Il va continuer d'essayer sans relâche le meurtre parfait jusqu'à ce que nous l'arrêtions. Nous sommes aussi quasiment certain qu'il fréquente le collège communal à proximité du quartier où les meurtres se sont produits. » déclare Hotch, de retour dans le groupe.

« Alors pourquoi abandonne-t-il ses victimes sur la place publique ? » demande l'un des officiers.

« C'est un moyen d'attirer notre attention. La note, le cœur, les abandonner devant les caméras, tout ça nous indique que l'anonyme se sent en insécurité et réclame de l'attention. Il désire que les gens remarquent qu'il réalise enfin son lpus grand rêve. » leur explique Rossi.

L'assemblée est silencieuse pendant que chacun digère ce lot d'informations particulièrement horribles. « S'il n'y a plus d'autres questions... » Hotch laisse sa phrase en suspens comme s'il s'agissait d'une question. « Merci de votre coopération. Demain nous tiendrons une conférence de presse et procéderons à l'ouverture d'une ligne d'appels d'urgence. Espérons que cela nous aide à progresser. »

Les policiers locaux interprêtent cette phrase comme un moyen de mettre fin à la réunion et de dispersent rapidement alors que l'équipe échange quelques mots avec le Détective Hart, avant de s'éloigner à leur tour.

Reid range son téléphone après avoir informé Hotch au sujet du lycée du suspect et se réinstalle dans son siège avec un soupir. JJ s'assoit en face de lui à la table ronde, pour travailler sur son communiqué de presse. Il se frotte le genou avec précaution, la douleur lancinante s'étant accrue pendant la journée, mais il refusait de prendre quoi que ce soit contre ça ou même de le reconnaître. Il savait, que c'était stupide d epenser que la douleur partirait s'il l'ignorait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa blessure aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne réalisait pas à quel point il était stupide jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour prendre une tasse de café.

Avec un cri de douleur, il retombe dans son fauteuil, serrant son genoux. "Merde!" Il frappe du poing sur la table en laissant enfin ressentir l'irritation, qu'il ressentait suite aux différents évènements de la journée.

Il lève les yeux et surprend JJ en train de l'observer, l'air passablement choqué. Soudain, la colère le quitte et est remplacée par la honte. Il détestait perdre son sang froid – surtout devant d'autres personnes. « Désolé, j'ai juste... Désolé. » marmonne-t-il, en baissant les yeux vers la table.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demande JJ tranquillement.

Reid laisse échapper un petit rire, persistant à éviter son regard. « Je peux dire en toute honnêteté que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Je pense que cette journée vient juste avant celle où je me suis fait tiré dessus. »

JJ sourit un peu à ce commentaire le sarcasme n'avait jamais convenu à Reid, mais il lui échappait quand il était de mauvaise humeur. « Je suis sure qu'il ne voulait pas te bouleverser » dit-elle, redevenant plus sérieuse.

« Eh bien, je voudrais ne pas être bouleversé ! Mais... La façon, dont il s'invite, me met hors de moi. Ma première réaction a été la colère, et maintenant, je ne peux simplement plus me sortir ça de la tête. Pensait-il vraiment que surgir ici était une bonne idée après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? » demande Reid, regardant enfin JJ dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-il venu, de toute façon ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait clarifier les choses et... » Reid s'interrompt, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

« Et... » reprend JJ gentiment, l'incitant à continuer.

« Apprendre à me connaître. » finit Reid.

« Tu ne vas pas écouter ce qu'il a à dire ? »demande-t-elle calmement.

« Y a-t-il une bonne raison de le faire ? »

« Tu... Tu sauras pourquoi il est parti... »

« Je le sais déjà. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'écouter. »

« Bien, tu as fait ton choix. » dit finalement JJ en retournant à sa paperasse.

Reid relève brusquement la tête pour regarder JJ un moment avant de poser sa question. « Tu penses que je devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire ? » demande-t-il, si bas qu'elle l'entend à peine.

« Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. C'est ce que tu penses qui est important... ça l'est toujours. » conclut JJ avec un petit sourire.

« Ce que TU penses EST important. Tu es mon amie et … J'aimerais avoir ton opinion... ». Reid rougit un peu.

JJ fixe le jeune homme, qui lui fait face. Malgré tout son génie, il y aura toujours certaines choses qu'il ne parviendra pas à gérer seul, des choses pour lesquelles il n'a pas d'expérience. La famille était un de ces sujets, et elle était toujours honorée d'être l'un de ses conseillers en la matière. « Je pense... que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de l'écouter. Après que cette affaire est terminée, peut-être. Ça ne coûtera qu'un peu de ton temps et si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il raconte, tu peux lui dire de partir. » explique-t-elle après une minute.

Il semble réfléchir à ses propos aloors qu'il s'appuie sur la table et prend sa tête entre ses mains. « Et quoi que tu décides de faire, tu sas que nous sommes tous derrière toi, n'est ce pas ? » demande gentiment JJ après quelques instants.

Reid la regarde, surpris par sa déclaration. Un instant plus tard, il lui offre un léger mais véritable sourire. « Je sais. »

A cet instant précis, le reste de l'équipe revient, chacun s'installe autour de la table ronde à nouveau. « Très bien, je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons fait des rééls progrès, je veux que vous rentriez tous chez vous et que vous vous reposiez. » leur dit Hotch.

Tout le monde commence à s'agiter dans la pièce, rassemblant des papiers et des dossiers et d'autres choses, qui s'étaient éparpillés à travers la pièce pendant la journée, et se dirigent vers leurs bureaux pour prendre leurs manteaux et leurs sacs. JJ rappelle quelque chose à propos d'une conférence de presse dans la matinée et tous se disent au revoir et quittent le bâtiment, un par un.

Reid était, et ce n'était pas la première fois, incroyablement heureux que son appartement soit seulement au second étage. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir à grimper une seule marche de plus, considérant le fait que son genou protestait à chaque pas supplémentaire. Il sort la clé de sa poche et la met dans la serrure. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il la tourne dans la serrure, en réalisant que la porte était déjà déverrouillée.

Son cœur commence à battre la chamade alors qu'il prend son revolver et ouvre la porte. Il n'y a personne dans le hall, alors il boite silencieusement vers la première pièce sur sa gauche, son living room. Il pointe l'arme vers l'homme se tenant au milieu de la pièce, et crie : « FBI, mettez les mains en l'air et tournez-vous ! »

L'homme s'exécute rapidement, et jette un regard abasourdi à Reid. « Ouaouh, Spencer, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Reid baisse son arme et fixe l'hommequi, pour la seconde fois de la journée, surgissait à l'improviste, là où il n'aurait pas dû être. « Papa ? »

**J'adore cette scène ! ! !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. La suite au prochain épisode...**

**Je reprends un rythme normal. Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que vous êtes toujours intéressés... Rveiews please ! ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapter 7: The Big Reveal _-or-_ Shouting Makes Everything Better

"Okay, son, okay. I- here's the address where I'm staying and my number… just in case." William placed a slip of paper on the coffee table in front of Reid before he left without another word.

Reid sighed and glared down at the address. After a moment he laid down on the couch. This truly was a mess… he didn't even feel angry anymore. Perhaps shouting at his father was something he had needed to do. But with the anger gone, what was left? Could he really trust William again? It would have been so much easier if he could have stayed angry…

Sighing again, Reid shut his eyes and tried to focus on better things. Happier times before the stress had gotten to William. With those thoughts in mind, Reid drifted off to sleep.

JJ stood up in front of the mass of ravenous reporters, wrapping up the press conference. "So, if anyone has _any_ information regarding this suspect, please do not hesitate to call the FBI tip line. Thank you." She stepped away from the podium, down off the platform, and walked back into the FBI building, which the conference had been held in front of.

She met with Hotch just inside the doors. "How was it?"

"It looked good." He told her with a nod.

"All we do now is wait." JJ said, heading for the elevators.

"And keep working the profile." Hotch replied, following her.

"And work the profile." JJ nodded.

Almost everyone had already arrived and was sitting around the round table room. JJ and Rossi were nursing cups of coffee as Emily poured over witness statements and case files. Hotch was in his office, gathering some files he had been looking at earlier that morning. Morgan had arrived only minutes ago and was still situating himself as Reid walked in on his own two legs. "Hey, Spence, feeling better?" JJ greeted him warmly.

"Ah- I think I am, yeah." Reid gave her a small smile.

Hotch came back into the room carrying an armful of folders. "Good, everyone's here." He said, putting the files down on the table. "Alright, what's our next step?"

Before anyone could speak, a young woman poked her head into the room. "Agent Jareau? There's a call." She addressed JJ.

JJ excused herself and left with the young agent. "We should start showing that picture around the community college, telling people the profile." Rossi said, calling everyone's attention back.

"That's a good idea. Reid, Morgan, why don't you go and do that while…" Hotch began.

"Don't bother, I think we've got him." JJ said, running back up from the bullpen. "A girl called the tip line saying she had a class with someone who fits the profile to a tee."

"What's the name?" Rossi asked, leaning forward.

"Daniel Fletcher. We can get Garcia to check him out." JJ told them, heading back down for the tech's office.

The others followed quickly, not quite used to just going and asking Garcia for info rather than calling her.

"Well, hello, my friends, to what do I owe this pleasurable mass visit?" Garcia said, watching as six other people piled into her small office.

"Garcia we need you to look up Daniel Fletcher." Hotch told her.

"Why, is he cute?" Garcia asked, turning to her computers and tapping furiously on the keys.

"He might be our unsub." Reid said.

"Oh," Garcia said after a moment. "Ew."

Morgan, Emily, and JJ tried to hide their smiles as Garcia searched. "And Bingo is our sicko. Or Daniel, I guess, but that's not the point…" She said, turning back to the group.

"Garcia…" Hotch brought her back on topic.

"Right, the point is, I have found Daniel Fletcher. He is 20 years old, current residence is a house conveniently close to all our crime scenes. In fact, that's been his residence since he was about 8."

"That would explain his familiarity with the area." Emily pointed out.

"He works for a small repair company which I'm betting works for victim number one's company."

"The transportation and access to Marcus Whitman." Morgan said.

"His mother died exactly one week before the killings started…"

"The stressor." Rossi interrupted.

"Any signs of abuse, Garcia? He may be going after his father soon, rather than substitutes. Where is his father?" Hotch asked quickly.

"If you would all stop interrupting me, I will get to it!" Garcia insisted, waving her hands in the air and bringing them back down to the keyboard. "There were no signs of abuse and his father is… dead. He died 10 years ago… in fact the date of his death is eerily close to his wife's."

"That's what the broken heart means," Reid said suddenly. "He feels his father abandoned him when he was helpless and broke his heart, figuratively."

"He's a real literal guy, then, huh?" Garcia muttered.

"Garcia, what's his address?" Hotch asked.

"I've got it, but I wouldn't bother with his house. His credit history shows he's been staying at a hotel."

"Which hotel?"

"The… Dayton Hotel."

Reid paled visibly, turning an owlish stare on Garcia. "_Which_ hotel?" He asked quietly.

"The Dayton. Why, do you… what's wrong?" Garcia looked concerned as she turned to face the young profiler. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's the hotel my father is staying at."

William Reid sat on the end of the hotel bed, wondering what to do. Even if Spencer didn't want to talk to him, he _was_ in D.C…. he might as well see some sights while he was here. But what if Spencer tried to call while he was out? No closer to making a decision, William lay back on the bed spread and sighed. Suddenly, a thump and a shout of anger jarred him from his contemplative silence. It seemed to have come from one room over.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had opened his door and walked over to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, so he knocked gently and called into the room. "Is everything alright in there?"

The door swung open further to reveal a young man sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, breathing heavily. "Are- are you okay?" William asked quietly.

The young man looked up at him suddenly, scrutinizing him with wide, dark brown eyes, reminding him a little of Spencer. "I- I'm not sure." The young man said finally.

"What's wrong?"

"I- my father… he left me and I'm just…" The young man stuttered.

"I- I'm sorry to hear that… what's your name?" William inched closer into the room.

"Daniel… Daniel Fletcher."

"I'm William Reid."

They sat in awkward silence before William spoke once more, not entirely sure why he felt the need to be open with Daniel. "You know, I have a son."

"Hm?"

"Yeah… And I'm so proud of him. Dr. Spencer Reid. He works for the FBI."

"And… I bet you'd never do anything to hurt him, would you?" Daniel asked quietly, putting his head back in his hands.

"Actually… I… did. When he was young. I left him when I should have stuck by him… I abandoned him…" William said quietly.

Daniel's head snapped up, his eyes locking onto William. "Oh, really?"

A/N: Oh, noes! Look out, William! Heh, I hope you're all enjoying! Just one chapter left, then the epilogue, then we're done… wow. Oh, by the way, I mentioned the key above Reid's door in the first Criminal Minds story I wrote called "More Accurately Put, Evil Incarnate." It's not important though. Review if you'd like! Thanks!


End file.
